Casinos and other establishments licensed to conduct gaming activity feature a number of wagering games that attract both novice and sophisticated players. In general, the most popular games are those which players find to be understandable, intellectually stimulating and exciting, with reasonable odds of winning. Card games, in particular, have achieved a high level of public acceptance because of their familiarity, readily understood methods of play, well-understood odds of winning, and unique ability to maintain the interest of players from all walks of life. Casinos, therefore, endeavor to include new and modified versions of card games in their collection of wagering games. Accordingly, there is an ongoing need for card games suitable for attracting and retaining a large number of players, and generating fair profits for the casino during the course of play.
The game of Pinochle, derived from the European game Bezique, is one of the United States' favorite card games. Importantly, Pinochle is known to provide players with a combination of excitement and intellectual stimulation; accordingly, this unique pinochle game assigns all responsibility to individual players, [as opposed to a team] making the game ideal for use in a casino or gaming room.